


Outsider

by WorldHasNoRightToMyHeart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldHasNoRightToMyHeart/pseuds/WorldHasNoRightToMyHeart
Summary: Emma Swan and her husband Neal are visiting Storybrooke, Maine, when she is carried to a world of fantasy and magic at the old clock tower. She falls in with a group of rebel misfits from the Jolly Roger, who are being pursued by the Evil Queen’s army. She marries the Captain of the Jolly Roger out of necessity but they quickly fall in love. Can Emma get back to Neal or will she be stuck in the Enchanted Forest forever?





	Outsider

**Prologue**

_People disappear all the time. Young girls run away from home. Children stray from their parents and are never seen again. Housewives take the grocery money, and a taxi to the train station. Most are found eventually. Disappearances, after all, have explanations. Usually. Strange, the things you remember. Single images and feelings that stay with you down through the years. Like the moment I realized I'd never owned a vase. That I'd never lived any place long enough to justify having such a simple thing. And how at that moment, I wanted nothing so much in all the world as to have a vase of my very own. It was a Tuesday afternoon. Six months after the end of the war._


End file.
